Arianne Davis
'''Annie '''is a major character and a survivor of the outbrbilitiesak in The Walking Dead HGRP edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Annie grew up in suburbian part of LA, California. She had a large family, having one sister and three brothers. She was often picked on by her older siblings, so she is shy and rather anti-social. Annie has had Rock Climbing and Rhythmic Gymnastics lessons since she went to preschool, and she is pretty good at them, having even won a few competitions. At free time, she used to do photography, and post photos to her blog. She moved to Orlando recently, after she was accepted to Valencia College Art Major. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Season 2 Killed Victims * Possibly a couple of walkers Personality Annie is rather shy, but incredibly kind and caring person, who helps others out and stays faithful and loyal to them. She is also a pacifist, meaning, that she absolutely hates to see violence, but it doesn’t mean that she isn’t ready to defend herself or her group from those who want to attack them. She might come up being meek and a bit of a pushover and naive, seeing as she almost bought drugs from Cesar even though she has never taken them. In Season 2, she is very quiet, as she is shocked from Cesar’s sudden death and is feeling survivor’s guilt about it. Appearance Annie is a woman in her late teens. She has collarbone length auburn hair and hazel eyes. She is 5'5 and weighs 120lbs. Abilities * '''Agility/Stealth: '''Annie got her agility skill from her Rhythmic Gymnastics classes, what she has taken since she was a child. * '''Survival: '''Annie had read many survival handbooks, annd now, she knows, how to stay alive in the wilderness of an apocalypse. * '''Climbing: '''Since she was a child, Annie has had Rock Climbing trainings. So now, she’s easily able to climb on sleep slope, trees, and mountains. Weapons and Items * '''Glock 18: '''The gun was given to Annie by Cesar after they had reached to his and Ricos apartment. * '''Computer Backpack: '''She managed to grab her backpack from the Cafe before escaping with Cesar. * '''Numerous Guns and Ammo: '''She took some of the guns and ammo Rico owned before they left from his apartment. Relationships Cesar Annie and Cesar had a good relationship, meeting up before the outbreak. As Cesar had saved Annie over and over again, she trusted him fully, obeying to his orders, and she didn’t even care about his troublesome past after hearing about it. After Cesar’s death, she was devastated, and began to feel survivor’s guilt: after all, he had saved her life, and she had watched him die. Adam Adam, like Annie, had studied in the Valencia College before the outbreak happened. Although the two of them never spoke with each other before the apocalypse, Annie was glad that someone she had known before the outbreak happened, was in their group. Luke Annie had fairly neutral relationship with Luke, although she disliked his cocky and arrogant attitude and was one of the survivors, who silently chuckled, after Luke was humiliated by Greg. Unknowingly to her, Luke was behind Cesar’s death, but it was avenged by Marcus, when he killed him. Trivia * Annie’s "quietness" in 2nd Season is caused from my absence and unability to write story from her PoV * Annie’s birthday was three weeks before the apocalypse (meaning she just turned 18) Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters